


Just Love

by Jackb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Choose Your Pain, Cuddle, Domestic, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Passion, kiss, no spoiler
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Après la journée, tout les deux, un moment de leur relation.





	Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai écris cette histoire alors qu'il n'y avait que cinq épisode de sortie, toutes incohérences avec des éléments venant dans les prochains épisodes n'est pas voulu.
> 
> Bonne Lecture.

Paul arborait une retenue prees sentiments à Hugh aurait été impossible et il ne l'aurait dans tous les cas pas voulu. L'homme parvenait à le lire et le déchiffrer, lui offrant alors le loisir de cette feinte distance et indifférence. Bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais, outre ses recherches et ses champignons, ce qu'il chérissait le plus était de passer du temps auprès de Hugh. Entendre sa voix, même dans le cadre professionnel, sentir sa présence et sa chaleur, recevoir sa tendresse dans chaque touché et dans chaque regard. Culber était si ouvert à lui, ses émotions à vif dans les expressions et la voix, et ce même si les mots étaient sobres, qu'il ne pouvait jamais douter de l'amour et de la passion qu'il lui portait.  
Se blottir dans ses bras, que la journée fût calme ou aussi mouvementée qu'aujourd'hui, lui procurait un pur réconfort. Corps contre corps, peau contre peau, il pouvait s'abandonner dans les bras du médecin et oublier tout le reste. Et ce soir là, comme tous les soirs suivant une journée mouvementée, mais surtout dangereuse, Paul ne désirait qu'une chose, la passion de son homme. Il ne le demanderait pas, il ne le rechercherait pas, mais à chaque fois le médecin lui donnerait ce dont il avait besoin. Cet amour passionné, d'une certaine façon plus violent, plus physique, dans lequel Stamets pourrait se laisser couler, se laisser noyer.

C'était une preuve de son amour, pour lui, un homme qui aime avoir le contrôle et se sentir supérieur aux autres, se laisser emporter dans un tel torrent, dans un pur acte d'abandon et de confiance, ne peut que se traduire par de l'amour.

Oh qu'il aimait son homme pour savoir, pour deviner sous son masque ce qu'il lui fallait. S'il parvenait à le leurrer parfois, dés qu'il se trouvait dans ses bras ou ne serais-ce que dans l'intimité d'une pièce c'était peine perdue et ses sentiments, bien que timidement montrés, étaient pleinement compris.

Et Hugh avait compris, sous la couverture, leur corps collé l'un contre l'autre, mais pas suffisamment. De sa main il vint chercher le flanc de Paul, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair et le ramenant plus proche de lui. La réaction du blond fut immédiate. Il se laissa faire, bougea avec aise et accueillit sans retenu les lèvres de son homme sur son cou, l'embrassant sans répit. Sa main vint saisir son crâne, cherchant à exposer un peu plus la gorge. Et tranquillement, mais sûrement Hugh se plaça entre ses jambes, l'enlaçant avec passion. Paul se laissa faire totalement, abandonnant toutes onces de contrôle, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout jusqu'à son nom entre les bras chaud de son médecin.

D'un roulement assuré, Hugh les retourna. Paul s’esclaffa surpris d'être sur le dessus et se sentant d'un coup plus léger. Avec enthousiasme il s'abandonna dans le baisé qui suivit, laissant la tendresse de son homme le perdre un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se repositionnent allongé l'un contre l'autre, serrés. Hugh continua à l'embrasser sur le front et à caresser son crâne et son dos jusqu'à ce que Paul s'endorme. Heureux de ne pas l'avoir perdu aujourd'hui, heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras, heureux de se savoir aimé et de pouvoir aimer sans retenu.

Fin.


End file.
